Episode 2-25
Ran asks Asha why she is smiling. In response, Asha claims that she is laughing at his stupidity for assuming that she would die, when she was merely referring to the fact that he would return to Mistyshore once the bet is over. Yuta, however, looks upset. Leez tries to activate transcendentals with the Golden Knight, but she only manages to switch it on. She thinks back to the attacks she used when she first obtained the bracelet. Like Ran, Leez also saw her father's name on the Neutral Bow, and wonders if Ran would let her have it if she revealed that she is his daughter. However, she dismisses that option, thinking that Ran would never believe her. At that moment, Claude greets her, declaring that she has a fine bracelet, and noting that it is a god-class item. He tells her that he is investigating the firing of the Neutral Bow. Leez assumes that he is part of the city's security and willingly answers his questions. Once he finishes, Claude comments that Leez is very trusting, and that she resembles the fighter whose name is on the bow. However, he denies knowing that person personally. To thank Leez for her time, Claude agrees to answer three of her questions. Leez wants to know more about her bracelet's transcendentals, so he begins to explain the five transcendentals that Kubera embedded into the Golden Knight, which could be used with relatively little loss of vigor. In the outskirts of Rindhallow, Shess meets up with Kubera, noting that the god must stay there in order to open the next gate. God Kubera asks him if he threw away the half child with him, and Shess answers that she is sleeping. Kubera tells him to leave if he is not there to help, reminding him about how he brought over Gandharva during the previous battle in Atera. Shess notes that things turned out better thanks to this. He then notes that Kubera has changed, and asks if it has something to do with Ananta's death. He tells Kubera that his mother Airavata bade him to be on his side, but not to join his forces. Shess says that his mother knows that the plan is not what the god really wants, and asks him not to abandon himself that way. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (God Kubera): God Kubera has finally reappeared after a million years, lol. Agni logged out from Ep.20, and logged in for Ep.77. God Kubera logged out from Ep.88, and logged in for Ep.2-25. Agni seems to have gone underwater for a longer amount of time, but you should take into account the hiatus before Season 2... ** I should watch the clock while working, but I was in a trance. If I had skipped a scene, I could've kept up with the time... Sorry and thanks for waiting on the work of such an idiot. ** For those of you asking me about the release of the next book: Due to my deadline situation, I can't guarantee when Book #4 will be released. (cry) I, too, want to get the new volume published more quickly, but my webtoon series is more important than that... ** For those of you who raised a question regarding the time of my blog posts: As I've told you before, I write my commentary right after I'm done with the deadline, and it's set to upload on Monday at 11:30pm in private mode. I change the setting to 'open to the public' after I confirm the webtoon is uploaded (on naver), so when the webtoon is uploaded later than the usual time, it might make a slight difference between the commentary time and webtoon update time. ** (Yuta looking after Ran): Ran is able to solve complex math problems with luck, but sometimes gets simple things wrong (e.g. Asha's gender). Looks like he got something else wrong today, maybe. ** (Claude introducing himself): The older guy was so polite and took off his hat, but Leez just waved. lol. (Cultural stuff - not translated) ** (God Kubera and Shess): Those two are very big but look so small here. ** Shess's sura form is horse-like, so he's really fast. When he gallops, he can catch up to some Garuda clan members. But he's slower than Maruna. * For a list of the Golden Knight's transcendentals, see the spoiler section of the next episode. * Despite Leez's pessimism, Ran eventually realizes the truth himself. Her trusting nature also appears to be one of her similarities to her father. * Re: the blog post about Ran: Maybe he was right, after all, in light of Ep.2-133. * Airavata was mentioned twice in Season 1: ** in a flashback where Manasvin tries unsuccessfully to convince Gandharva to aid in his plan ** when Gandharva confronts Shess. ** From these, it appears that Airavata is in charge of the Kinnara clan. ** It seems Airavata likes to meddle. In the finite, Airavata also sent Shess to ensure that Taksaka doesn't cause too much trouble. * The series has twice shown that Kubera was responsible for Ananta's death, but later regretted it. This is the first time a sura mentions this. If Kubera's current actions are to atone for that mistake, it explains why Sagara is siding with him. Sagara later confirms that the current events have to do with Ananta. * Shess asks Kubera not to "abandon himself." Though it isn't clear what this means, Kubera later tells Sagara that he'll soon disappear. References